Esa risa
by Joanne Distte
Summary: El regreso a Hogwarts no es como Remus se esperaba. Pensó que al ser profesor todo sería diferente, pero no, los recuerdos y parecidos le asaltan cada vez que tuerce la esquina de un corredor. [Remus X Draco. Remus X Sirius implícito] Reto [Slash. Lemon]


_Aparece en la escena un hombre delgado, vestido completamente de negro, con una bolsa de papel cubriéndole la cabeza._

-Joanne me manda a presentar la historia. Yo no quería, pero sacó el látigo y me obligó, solo porque decía que quería añadir una pequeña parodia a la nota de autor.

_Snape señala la bolsa que lleva en la cabeza, pero no se la quita._

-Todo esto es culpa suya, por unirse a retos indeseables y locos. Latorre, una comunidad de livejournal, organizó para estas Navidades un amigo invisible, donde todo el mundo que se apuntó recibió un reto con una serie de pautas que supuestamente debe seguir para hacer el regalo.

_El profesor se pasea por la habitación, y acaba sentándose en una silla. Saca unas tijeras del cajón y, con cuidado, hace dos agujeros en la bolsa para poder ver._

-Suplicó por no recibir un slash en el que yo estuviese ni un Draco-Harry, y como todos son muy originales y piden eso, tuvo la "buenísima" suerte de recibir o un Remus/Draco o un Firenze/Remus. Como lo segundo no tenía estómago para escribirlo, se inclinó por lo primero, pero… lo que más gracia le hizo fueron las condiciones que le proponían.

_Snape carraspea, y, con más cuidado aún que antes, se hace el agujero para poder sacar su enorme nariz y poder respirar al menos un poquito._

-Sí, sí. La cosa mejora y mucho con las condiciones. Optando por el Remus-Draco, le proponían que Draco tuviese entre 11 y 13 años, pero lo mejor es que Remus debía estar obsesionado con él y tenía que tener lemon muy explícito. Ya lo que la pobre no pudo soportar fue que le sugirieran que añadiese escenas con encajes y lacitos porno, exhibicionismo, y todo esto con un maravilloso happy ending para culminar.

_A Snape le entra un ataque de risa, y Joanne le lanza un crucio. Snape se queja y sigue:_

-Por descontado, el fic tenía que ser tremendamente canon y muy, muy OOC. Aparte, le prohibían meter Het, Yuri, MPREG –¡gracias al Señor Oscuro! y…

_Snape sonríe bajo la bolsa, rivalizando con Lockhart._

-Meterme a mí con un físico desagradable. Todo el mundo sabe que soy tremendamente guapo, que tengo un cuerpazo de remover las pociones, y un pelo divino que nadie puede comprender, de ahí tantas críticas.

_El hombre se calla y mira a su querido público._

-Hablando en serio, por eso último me ha puesto esta bolsa en la cabeza. Exigen canon, pero me tienen que poner guapo… Si alguien no le gusta, con la bolsa es todo mucho más sencillo, pueden hasta mirar, porque no me van a ver.

N/A. Ahora, en serio. ¿Qué tiene de malo el Snape feo, cabrón y amargado? T.T ¡Si es mucho mejor! Y sí, todo lo que he dicho arriba era mi reto. ¿He muerto? Sí. Escribo esto desde el infierno.

Disclaimer. ¡Gracias a Voldy que nada de esto me pertenece! xD

Advertencias: Lemon. Masturbación. Slash Remus-Draco y Sirius-Remus implícito y sutil.

ESA RISA

Furioso. Atontado. Incrédulo. Acojonado.

No sabe ni cómo sentirse. Remus se lleva un trozo de pollo a la boca y nota como se le queda en la garganta. Es incapaz de ingerir: ni la comida, ni las últimas noticias. Ni lo que está viendo en ese momento.

Nunca pensó que preferiría estar muerto a regresar a Hogwarts. Por Merlín, deseaba volver, quería volver más que nada, pero no ahora, no justo bajo esas circunstancias. Los recuerdos de infancia son tan dolorosos que le golpean físicamente. Está borracho de imágenes que no dejan de pasar por su mente, y sus ojos recorren la mesa pensando ver a sus compañeros de colegio.

Gafas, pelo rebelde… James, ahí está. Se centra, suspira, enfoca. Piensa. No, es Harry. Algo más bajito, más endeble, con la nariz distinta.

Risas, burlas. Es capaz de ver la arrogancia en cada uno de sus distinguidos rasgos, en sus ojos grises. Se burla de Harry –lo del tren, con los dementores. No ha sido fácil para nadie-. Hace un mohín, de ese que se reía Peter siempre. Le molesta que al mirar a Draco Malfoy, vivo retrato del prepotente de Lucius, no piense en éste sino en Sirius.

Sirius, maldita sea, no consigue sacarse a Sirius de la cabeza.

**OoOoOoO**

El despacho está en semipenumbras, pero Remus reconoce cada libro que saca de la maleta por el tacto de las tapas. Coloca los dos últimos en la estantería antes de ir a colgar la capa que ha dejado sobre la cama para guardarla en el armario. Puede ver la oscura silueta de sus túnicas viejas en las perchas, y se queda un momento mirándolas.

Aún recuerda ese primer año en Hogwarts, a ese Sirius de once años tirado bocabajo encima de la cama, mientras él hacía su baúl para pasar las Navidades en casa. Le preguntó sin malicia cómo no se arreglaba las túnicas con lo devoralibros que era. _Seguro que hay algún hechizo fácil para coser_, dijo. Remus se encogió de hombros en ese momento, tan solo porque no podía decir que ya las arreglaba lo mejor que sabía. Sirius no sabía entonces cómo dejaba su ropa la Luna.

Al principio no había sido así. Al principio le escuchaba cuchichear con James, reírse y mirarle con curiosidad. ¿Por qué un mago llevaba la túnica tan desgastada, tan vieja? Ninguno de los dos dejaba en esa época títere con cabeza. Se reían de todo, buscaban aventuras y diversión, y Hogwarts era el mejor lugar para encontrar todo eso. Aunque fuese a costa de los compañeros de Casa.

Cuando Sirius descubrió la licantropía, una noche en la que no podía dormir le pidió perdón por haberse reído de él en primer curso. _Fue una tontería, ya lo había olvidado_, contestó Remus, pero una leve sonrisa que Black no pudo ver asomó a sus labios. No mucho, pero poco a poco maduraba.

Desde pequeño siempre había visto muy distinto ser niño en Hogwarts a ser profesor (menos con Dumbledore, que disfrutaba igual que los más pequeños). Sabía todo lo que debía al director por el puesto, por lo que _significaba_ el puesto. Lleva días pensando en qué sentirá al llegar llegar ahí, al verse en un despacho y no en un dormitorio. Nunca se le ocurrió pensar que sería todo una repetición de su infancia.

Había escuchado los cuchicheos de Malfoy esa mañana a su grupo de amigos, igual que Sirius se lo había comentado a James y a Peter.

-¿Habéis visto la ropa que lleva? Ni siquiera el pobretón de Weasley…

Risa. _Esa risa_. Aún carcajea en su mente cuando se va a dormir esa noche, intentando conciliar el sueño. Lo único que consigue es quedarse tumbado con los ojos abiertos.

**OoOoOoO**

Llega un punto en que agradece la licantropía. El lobo deja sueltos sus instintos, que antes controlaban sus amigos y ahora la poción. Al día siguiente, cuando vuelve a ser humano, se pregunta cómo es más inofensivo.

El fijarse en tantos detalles está empezando a ser obsesivo, peligroso.

Su arrogancia le impidió demostrar su miedo. Cuando tuvo la clase de los boggarts con los Slytherin, Lupin los hizo pasar uno a uno. Observó a Malfoy cuando pidió voluntarios: la duda, el imponerse al miedo, y dar un paso al frente. No fue simpático. Draco nunca lo es. Fue engreído, tal como esperaba que fuera.

Sirius muchas veces había hecho lo mismo. Se había asustado esa vez que casi lo expulsan, había estado aterrorizado, pero cuando llegó a la Sala Común empezó a bromear como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no hubiera estado a punto de matar a Snape _usándolo a él_. James le hizo callar brutalmente, y él cerró el dosel y no quiso saber nada de Black en toda la noche. Ni durante dos semanas.

Lo observa por los pasillos, riéndose, fingiendo. Porque finge, y saberlo le hace verle tan vulnerable como a veces veía a Sirius. Solo que ya no es Sirius (Sirius ahora es un asesino, no debe pensar en él). Ahora es Draco.

Se aprovecha del resto de alumnos, creyendo que su dinero, su Sangre, le hace intocable. Ha vivido toda su vida entre gilipollas de esa clase, recibiendo esa educación, y no conoce nada más. Sirius conoció algo más, alguien que lo cambió. _A él_. Al principio sólo se codeaba con Peter y James. Es consciente de que si él se hubiera mantenido apartado de Black, éste hubiera seguido siendo el del principio, que no hubiera acabado en la Orden, y no hubiera matado a los Potter.

Se siente culpable, y no puede evitar esquivar a Draco. Quién sabe si no puede pasar algo parecido con Harry. La historia podría repetirse.

**OoOoOoO**

Las bromas de Quidditch eran las más grandes de todas. Las grandiosas, las que meses después aún la gente seguía recordando. Cada vez que Gryffindor ganaba algún partido (o que Slytherin perdía el suyo) aparecían las paredes pintadas con leones, gigantescas pancartas cubriendo todo el cielo del Gran Comedor, o alfombras que nunca supo cómo se las arreglaban para hacer de los colores de su casa. Las ponían de manera que era inevitable pisarlas, y muchas veces habían provocado que los Slytherin se negaran a entrar en el Gran Comedor a picar algo.

Draco llevaba una semana riéndose de Harry por haberse desmayado por los dementores en el partido. No puede evitarlo, igual que no podía evitar fijarse en los ojos chispeantes de Sirius cada vez que gastaba una broma especialmente cruel a Snape. Mira a Draco, se lo come, lo devora, y se siente fatal, porque coño, Harry es el hijo de James, y Draco de un mortífago. Pero siempre tuvo mucha más debilidad por Sirius que por James, y ahora la tiene de la misma manera por el rubio.

Le gusta especialmente cuando se aparta los mechones rubios de la cara, elevando la comisura de los labios en esa sonrisa arrogante, con su nariz puntiaguda y elitista por encima. Ha dejado de ver a Lucius en él para ver a Narcisa, y a ésta para ver a Sirius, y para reconocer muchos de sus gestos en los del Slytherin de trece años.

Es enfermizo, pero no puede sacárselo de la cabeza. Le persigue, como parece que hace Sirius, sobre todo ahora que ha entrado hace nada en Hogwarts. Está usando su forma de animago, está usando los pasadizos, y él no se siente con fuerzas para hablar ni sabiendo que Black puede conseguirlo todo, incluso matar a Harry. Pero Dumbledore es importante para él, y si no habla con Albus éste no sabrá que traicionó su confianza de pequeño, ni que la traiciona ahora. Si Black consigue matar a Harry, al único al que tendrá que enfrentarse será a sí mismo, y eso es algo que lleva haciendo toda la vida.

**OoOoOoO**

Empieza pensando en Sirius. Black. Ese malcriado arrogante que fue su amigo y ahora es un asesino y es alguien a quien debe odiar, porque destruyó su vida y lo dejó loco, consumiéndose de soledad justo cuando se había acostumbrado a la idea de no tener que morir de eso.

Cuando su mano llega al vello de debajo de su ombligo ha dejado de pensar en cabellos negros largos y piensa en cortos rubios, platinos, y ojos grises mucho más fríos que los de Sirius. Los de Draco parecen congelarlo todo, pero los de Black ardían y quemaban. A su modo, ambos le hacen perder la razón.

Se entretiene unos segundos haciéndose cosquillas en la tripa, y al final, cuando el vapor caliente de la ducha ya empaña los cristales y la ventana cerrada del baño, baja hasta su miembro. Lo acaricia un poco hasta que se pone duro, juguetea consigo mismo, y empieza a mover la mano. Sube y baja, baja y sube, apoyándose en la pared mientras el agua, que arde, acaricia su piel y lame sus infinitas cicatrices.

Cree que aguanta todo ese calor porque su interior bulle mucho más, que por eso no nota que su piel se va poniendo roja, que le empieza a costar respirar. Que jadea. Sigue moviendo su mano, oleadas de un placer que hacía mucho que no sentía recorriendo cada milímetro de su cuerpo. Su otra mano ayuda, rueda por los muslos, por el vientre, por los pezones. Su mente es quien le lleva al delirio. Piel blanca, absolutamente blanca e impoluta, intocable, aparece con vívido realismo delante de sus ojos. Se la imagina, la acaricia y la lame. Le da igual que pertenezca a un chico de trece años, porque Sirius sigue rondando por su mente, y cuando lo hace él vuelve a su infancia. Ya no importa.

El semen espeso mancha su mano, y Remus se inclina hacia delante recuperando la respiración. El agua le golpea con fuerza en la espalda, empapándole el pelo, y él estira la mano y deja que la prueba de que no es tan buen profesor como parece se vaya por el desagüe.

**OoOoOoO**

Ser licántropo siempre ha sido amargo. La poción no admite azúcar, y Remus esboza una mueca producto del primer sorbo. Snape está delante de él, mirando con atención cada objeto que hay en el despacho. Parece estudiarlo a través de sus objetos personales.

-¿Alguien se dio cuenta?

Snape lo mira, y esboza una sonrisa cruel.

-Te diste demasiada prisa en volver. Dudo mucho que alguno de esos inútiles prestase atención a mi clase, pero con el trabajo alguno pudo haber atado cabos.

-No son tan inútiles como piensas –dice Remus, dejando la copa humeante sobre la mesa-. Hay buenos magos entre ellos.

-Tan buenos magos como había hace veinte años.

-Eran buenos magos –masculla Remus dolido, pensando en sus amigos.

-Para ser tan listos murieron todos bastante jóvenes –apunta ácido Snape.

-Fueron valientes.

-La estupidez de los Gryffindor, claro.

-Desprecias a esa Casa tanto como cuando éramos pequeños –le recrimina Lupin, mirándolo fijamente-. Sabes muy bien que alguien no se define por su Casa. Favoreces demasiado a la tuya; no eres imparcial.

-¿Desde cuando los Slytherin lo hemos sido?

-Ese… Draco… Malfoy quiero decir. –Remus traga saliva, y evita los ojos de Snape-. Los alumnos se dan cuenta de que sientes preferencia por él.

-Vaya, qué observadores –ironiza, pero sus ojos de obsidiana no se separan del licántropo, intentando leerle la mente.

-¿Por qué favoreces tanto a alguien que es hijo de un mortífago? –pregunta. Parece de verdad querer saber la respuesta, como si lo necesitase, o estuviera confundido-. Es arrogante, engreído… Es todo lo que pensabas que eran James y Sirius, y ahora lo favoreces.

-Pero odia a Harry Potter –replica Snape satisfecho-. Si su padre hubiese tenido el suficiente sentido común como para aborrecerse a sí mismo, nos abríamos librado de él mucho antes. Si llego a saber que Black me iba a hacer ese favor, tal vez no le hubiera tratado tan mal.

Remus aprieta los dientes, mirando con odio a Snape. Por primera vez, ve en él todo lo que James y Sirius veían.

-Aún sigo sin saber por qué estás hablando de todo esto –añade Severus, y avanza hasta detenerse bajo el umbral de la puerta-. Si estás insinuando que favorezca en modo alguno a ese inútil de Potter, estás perdiendo el tiempo.

**OoOoOoO**

Se acerca a Draco por la espalda, y cuando le dice que vaya a su despacho, su voz suena seca y sin fuerza. Malfoy intercambia una mirada con sus grandullones amigos, y Lupin lo tranquiliza diciéndole que solo quiere que vea unas correcciones en el último trabajo que le entregó. Parece más tranquilo y confiado desde entonces, y cuando Remus cierra suavemente la puerta tras él, se vuelve.

-¿Por qué no me lo ha enseñado en clase el próximo día?

Sirius siempre se enfrentaba a los profesores. Draco lo hace ahora con él, y él es profesor, y el recuerdo es tan abrumador que se siente repleto de él y cegado.

Segundos después tiene a Draco a dos centímetros, a uno, y luego sus labios se tocan, con tanta suavidad que parece que no quieren rozarse. Es mentira. Remus anhela todo lo que significa Malfoy (Black), esa piel, ese cuerpo aún en su niñez. Le abraza pegándole a él, y el alumno no emite ni una queja cuando presiona con su lengua húmeda sus labios para que los entreabra y llene su boca de lengua y de saliva.

Parece una muñeca, casi una niña inocente que no sabe qué hacer ni a qué se está enfrentado. Remus se siente algo culpable, pero no puede parar.

Baja a su cuello, mientras sus manos le quitan la túnica, dejando su pecho infantil al descubierto. No tiene ni un pelo, y sus manos se deslizan por éste notando las leves gotitas de sudor que lo pueblan, empapándole. Luego las mane, y se para en sus pezones agachándose un poco después de besarle el cuello para torturarlos. Quiere al menos hacerle sentir una pequeña parte del martirio al que le está sometiendo sin hacer nada, porque Draco no se mueve, y lo único que hace es taladrarle con la mirada de metal.

Le lleva a su mesa, y le dice suavemente al oído, rozándole el lóbulo, que se incline sobre ella, agarrándose a los bordes si quiere. Draco le obedece sin protestar ni una sola vez, y lo encuentra extraño. Remus acaricia su delgado vientre, y baja hasta el cinturón, quitándoselo y desabrochándole el botón del pantalón. Luego los deja caer hasta sus tobillos de niño, y le besa el cuello, besando su pelo también, mientras él también se baja los pantalones y se pega al Slytherin.

Cree que se ha dejado la puerta cerrada sin llave, pero da igual. Sólo espera que no entre nadie, que nadie vea aquello, que no…

Se lame dos dedos, los humecede, y primero mete uno en el culo de Draco. Con suavidad, pero el niño gime de dolor y arquea la espalda de un dolor tan vulnerable que Remus cree que va a explotar en ese momento. Mete otro dedo, y lamenta no haberlos llenado de saliva más.

-Esto puede que te duela…

Ha estado unos minutos dilatándole el agujero, y cree que ya está preparado. Él al menos si lo está. Como Draco no lo esté, acabará por llenarle la espalda de semen, porque no se siente capaz de aguantar mucho más. Se la mete, y Malfoy grita, agarrando con mucha fuerza los bordes de la mesa, dejando marcas de sus uñas bien cuidadas en su escritorio. Remus lo embiste, jadeando, besándose y lamiéndole el cuello. _No puede parar_.

Grita y gime, gruñe, y agarra las caderas de Draco al embestirle por última vez. Su mano rodea el miembro de Draco, y lo excita, aunque no sabe ni lo hace bien, o si le duele, porque ya no sabe nada.

_Cuando se despierta, se da cuenta de que se ha corrido en los pantalones del pijama._

**OoOoOoO**

Se pone nervioso cada vez lo que lo ve. Se cree enfermo cuando Draco lo mira, o se ríe interrumpiendo su clase, y él se siente incapaz de regañarle como debería hacer porque entonces aparece brutalmente en su cabeza ese sueño, y le saca de sus casillas, y siente unos deseos irrefrenables de irse a aliviar al baño.

Ese día están dando los licántropos. Regresó recuperado antes de que a Snape se le ocurriera tocar ese tema con los Slytherin, así que ha podido retrasarlo con ellos cuanto ha querido. Los explica de un modo científico primero, pero se siente tan perturbado que acaba cayendo en el punto de vista humano, _en su punto de vista_.

La mayoría de los Slytherin se dan cuenta de que los defiende con fervor y lo miran boquiabiertos. Draco se ríe desde el fondo de la clase, tan alto, tan escandalosamente, que al final no tiene más remedio que llamarle la atención.

-Mi padre dice que los hombres lobo son bestias.

Se queda parado, y traga saliva, y ya solo puede ver a Draco riéndose, más y más alto, tan alto que ya solo escucha su voz. Juraría que ha parado en cuanto le llamó la atención, pero _realmente_ sigue escuchándole reír. _Eres un licántropo. Son bestias. Eres una bestia. No tienes humanidad._

Sirius nunca se habría reído.

**N/A. Este fic es la bazofia más grande que he escrito nunca T.T no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, ni sentido, acaba siendo mucho más Sirius/Remus que Remus/Draco… Creo que voy a suicidarme. No he sabido manejarlo, creo que eso queda claro xD Ha sido un auténtico suplicio escribirlo.**

**Se que no era exactamente lo que pedías, 0netsu0, pero he hecho lo que he podido para mantenerlo canon UwU ¡feliz año y espero que te guste al menos un poquito: D**


End file.
